


What A Tease | Derek Morgan

by halsteadrhodes



Series: Criminal Minds Writings [13]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, light teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛Halloween Costume Party, Can I request a Derek xReader? She’s got a sexy costume and she doesn’t show him until it’s time to leave for the costume party and spends the whole party teasing him❜❜-pillowtalkparadise15Pairings: Derek Morgan x ReaderFeaturing: Derek Morgan, Y/n, Emily, JJ, Garcia.Summary: y/n teases Derek throughout the entire party.WARNINGS: Derek getting teased/turned on, teasing, light smut, nothing life-threatening.Word Count: 843A/N: Got a Derek Morgan or Criminal Minds request? Send it in!
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Derek Morgan/Reader, Derek Morgan/You
Series: Criminal Minds Writings [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832632
Kudos: 19





	What A Tease | Derek Morgan

Derek sat impatiently in the chair. Waiting for you to come out. He looked up when he heard the sound of high heels walking towards him.

His mouth a gap. Eyes went wide. Derek bit his lower lip as he scanned your body with his eyes. Standing up quickly. He made his way over towards you. Hands resting on your hips. That goddess costume was turning him on.

“You look hot, no way am I letting you go out, how about we forget about the party.” Derek spoke, lust in his eyes.

“We’re already late.” You giggle. As he leaned his head closer to yours. Removing his hands from your hips. His hands quickly cupped your jawline. Pulling you closer to him.

His lips pressed against yours passionately. You let out a moan into the kiss. Making Derek smirk. Your hands rested on his chest. You then pulled away. Looking in the direction where the clock was.

“And now we are extra late.” You spoke. Grabbing his hand and sidestepping him. You dragged a reluctant Derek along with you, trailing behind you, as he watched swaying your hips. His tongue darted out of his mouth. Licking his lower lip. His eyes looking at your ass, as you grabbed the car keys from the bowl that was on the hallway table at the front door.

Derek locked the door behind him, all the while still looking at your ass.

He frowned when you let go of his hand, to walk towards the driver's side. Both of you hopping into the car.

You put the key in the ignition, turning the car on. Then putting your seat belt on. Derek putting his seat belt on as well. All the while giving you seductive look. Not that you noticed you were too busy putting the car in reverse. Backing out of the driveway, then putting the car into drive. Pressing your foot on the accelerator and driving to the party.

“Stop looking at me like that I’m driving.” You whined. Making Derek chuckle.

“I can’t help it, baby girl, especially when you are dressed like a goddess, a sexy goddess.” Derek spoke. Biting his lower lip.

You let out a chuckle. Stopping at a red light. You craned your neck in his direction. Smirking at him.

“Well, that was my intention.” You smirk. Leaning closer to him. Just as your lips hovered above Derek’s, a loud car horn honked from behind the car. Making you pull away and look in front of you. you quickly pressed your foot down on the accelerator, driving off, while Derek groaned in frustration.

A few more seconds and Derek and you were at the party. You parked the car in an available parking spot. Putting it in park, then turning the car off, taking the keys out of the ignition. Both of you getting out. You locked the car.

Derek walked around to the driver's side. Wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you closer to his side. His hand trailing towards your ass. Giving it a squeeze, then trailing his hand up towards your waist.

Both of you walked into the building.

Garcia quickly walked up to you.

“You look so sexy.” Garcia spoke. Grabbing a hold of your shoulders. And checking you out.

“She does.” Derek agreed. Garcia moved onto greeting him.

“Damn, you are one lucky guy.” She spoke.

She then stood in front of Derek and you after she let go of him.

“Want a drink babe?” You asked. Batting your eyelashes at him.

“Yeah.” Derek responded. Making you smirk. You twirled around, making sure you sway your hips a bit. Making Derek let out a moan.

“You are one lucky man.” Garcia commented. Before following after you.

Derek watched you from a distance grabbing two drinks while chatting with Garcia, JJ and Emily.

When your gaze met him you made sure to take a sip from your cup, giving him a seductive look. You then turned your attention back to the girls, excusing yourself, and walking seductively over to Derek. Another cup in your hand.

Once you reached Derek you handed the cup over to him, taking another sip out of your cup. While staring deeply into his eyes.

“Want to dance?” You asked. Looking over to the direction where people were dancing. Derek smirked into his cup. Drinking all of the liquid content before placing the cup down on a table.

“Sure, baby girl.” He responded. Making you smirk.

You leaned closer to him, making his breath hitch. You placed your cup next to his, you then grabbed his hand. Intertwining your fingers with his and pulling him towards the dance floor. Derek twirled you around. Pressing his chest against his back. His hands trailing down towards your waist. You smirked, taking full advantage of that by grinding your ass against his crotch. Making Derek moan. his bulge started to grow.

_Tonight was going to be a long night he thought to himself as you continued to grind your ass against his crotch.…._


End file.
